Rainy Days
by BlackHanyou91
Summary: Kagome is kidnapped!Kikyo is joining the Inu group!Naraku has a apprentice!suck at summariesfirst inu-fic..rr pwease


Dilemma's to Luv  
  
Ch.1 Kidnapped  
  
Inuyasha and the gang were in another battle with Naraku and  
Kagura. Inuyasha and Kagome were fighting Naraku while Miroku,  
Sango, and Kilala were against Kagura. Hit after hit, dodge  
after dodge, miss after miss. It seemed like the battle would  
go on forever.  
  
" Die!!" yelled Inuyasha as he tried to hit Naraku with his  
tetsaiga. Naraku jumped up and dodged it while saying " I'm  
very disappointed in you Inuyasha, you can do better than that."  
Inuyasha smiled and yelled out to Kagome " Now!." " I'm all  
over it," she replied and let go of the arrow she had. The glow  
around the arrow shined bright pink and blinded the field.  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
Miroku and Sango were trying so hard to stop Kagura. Miroku  
through out his right hand yelled out " Wind Tunnel!." But  
Kagura stopped him. She shook her head " Are you sure you want  
to use that Monk?" Miroku looked up and saw Naraku's insects.  
'Damn.' " Dance of the Dragon!" Kagura said as she yelled out  
her attack. Miroku was knocked down and hit hardcore to the  
ground.  
  
" Miroku!" called out Sango. Miroku got up while holding his  
left shoulder. " I'm ok, get Kagura." She nodded and called  
out for Kilala.  
  
Inuyasha,Kagome,and Naraku  
  
Naraku landed on the ground on one knee. He glanced to his side  
as he noticed that part of his clothing was torn off. " Is that  
the best you got Kagome?" He turned to Kagome nd walked up to  
her with a sword in his hand. Kagome walked back as she stopped  
against a tree. She reached behind her to grab an arrow but ran  
out already. " Inuyasha!" she yelled for help. " Kagome!" he  
called out as he jumped in front of him and grabbed her.  
  
Away from Naraku he checked to see if Kagome was ok. " You all  
right?" he said as he searched for any injuries. She nodded.  
He smiled that she was ok and hugged her. As he backed away  
from her he growled at Naraku and charged a him. All Naraku did  
was smile at this and used this magic that held Inuyasha in the  
air and squeezed his neck. Inuyasha struggled as he tried to  
break free. " I've had enough of your nonsence," said Naraku  
and threw Inuyasha to a tree knocking him unconcious.  
  
" Inuyasha!" cried everybody. Sango ran to him but Kagura  
blocked her way. " Going somewhere?" she said in a snicker.  
Sango glared at her and told Miroku to go take Kilala and help  
Inuyasha. " But what about you?" he said. " Just go I'll be  
fine." He stood there, a bit unsure of what to do. " Go!" He  
nodded and jumped on Kilala.  
  
Kagome ran to Inuyasha's aid as he layed face down to the  
ground. " Inuyasha," she said as she shook him softly. His  
eyes opened and looked up at her. " Ka..go..me," he stuttered  
as he tried to gain back conciousness. She smiled that he was  
alright and hugged him. Miroku and Kilala came in and landed  
next to them. " Is he alright?" Miroku asked. She nodded.  
  
Naraku meanwhile queitly walked up to them as he had something  
comming for them in return. Kagome saw him and stood up. She  
looked up at him and said " Dirty demon, or maybe diry hanyou  
Naraku." He scowled at this and waved out his hand a golden  
dust into the air. " Kagome don't breathe in the dust," warned Miroku as he covered his and Inuyasha's mouth with his robe. But it was to late by the time he warned her.

After a few min after she breathed it in her eyes started to flicker and she started to sway side to side. Her eyes then closed and was about to drop to the ground until Naraku caught her. " Kagome!" Miroku called out as he tried to wake her. " Forget it Monk, she can't wake now that I have her," said Naraku as he smiled. Inuyasha awoke by all the commotion taht was going on. He turned his head to Miroku who was looking at somebody so turned to that direction. As he looked he saw Kagome being carried by Naraku bridal style. Naraku saw this and called for Kagura to retreat. She nodded and blew in a cloud of smoke into the field blinding everyone. " We will meet again Inuyasha, and when we do I have a suprise for you," Naraku said as his voice faded away.

Inuyasha struggled to get up calling out for Kagome. " Kagome!!" he yelled with all the strength he had and then collapsed to the floor to weak to go on. Sango used her boomarang to clear the smoke away. When she was finished she went by Miroku and Inuyasha. By the time she got there she saw Inuyasha on the ground on his knees looking up at the sky. " Inuyasha are you all right?" she asked as she went down to his level. " It doesn't matter anymore, she's gone, I let him get away with Kagome, I was to late," Inuyasha said as a tear came down his cheek.

" She's gone because of me, I was about to protect her but I couldn't." Miroku and Sango carried Inuyasha to Kilala. " Inuyasha you must rest, no need to be talking now," said Sango. " She's right you know you were knocked up really good," commented Miroku. " Will you guys shut up, she's gone ok, how can you guys relax when a friend of yours has been kidnapped!" Inuyasha yelled as his voice echoed throughout the forest. As his voice died down he fainted.

Kagome woke up all drowsy with her body aching in every spot of her body. Her head started to hurt so tried to rub it. But couldn't. Somehow her hands seemed like they were gone. She looked down at her hands to realize that they were tied behind her. She struggled with all her might trying to break free.

" Foolish girl, you cannot break free with such weak strength." Kagome looked up and realized who was talking. ' Naraku.' He came out of the castles shadows and walked up to Kagome. " Where are my friends, what did you do to them?" she questioned in a determined voice. Naraku smiled " I see that you have spirit." " Answer the question." He chuckled " They are fine..for now." She looked straight at him and growled at him " I swear Naraku when i get out you'll pay for the pain you brang to all of us."

" Is that so, maybe i should get rid of your friends and get it over with." He then showed a sphere that showed Inuyasha and the others. Naraku then called out for Kagura. " With just a snap of my finger Kagura and my demons will go and destroy your friends and everybody in the villiage...that is if." " If what?" " I'll make a deal with you." " A deal yeah right I'd make a deal with you." " Are you sure, because it can cause you your friends life you know, oh well." He lifted his hand and held it to the position to snap your finger. " Wait, tell me what deal is." " I'm glad you asked," and put his hand down " Well if you join me then i'll spare my life, if you don't i'll kill them and you." Kagome thought about it. " Do we have a deal?" Kagome looked at the sphere. She could see everybody laughing. She then looked down. " Ok," and then a tear came down. He smiled. " Good, now that we've made a deal you can never see them again, any order delayed by you their gone." " Whatever." Naraku walked behind her and set her free. " Trust me Kagome, you'll like it." Kagome slinked to the ground and whispered to herself ' I doubt it.' Naraku walked away and snickered under his breath " Let the games begin."

Ok that's my story. Please R&R. No matter if get flames. Tanks. PEACE


End file.
